


shiver

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Ryo’s aircon goes out.





	shiver

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo.

“It is so fucking hot,” Ryo complains for the twelfth time, pulling at his skin like he can take that off as well as he sprawls pitifully on his bed. “What is wrong with the goddamn aircon?”

“Do I look like a repairman?” Hina calls from the hallway, where he’s poking at the thermostat on the wall whose gauge is all the way to the right. “It’s not turning on at all.”

“I gathered that much on my own,” Ryo grumbles. “Thanks for coming to look at it, anyway.”

“Sometimes it’s just something dumb and easy,” Hina says apologetically. “Have you called on it?”

Ryo sighs. “Yeah, fastest they can come is tomorrow.”

“Sucks.”

Ryo nods and turns to face his doorway, where Hina’s managed to work up a sweat doing nothing but taking off the cover of the thermostat. “I can’t even take a cold shower because the water runs hot.”

“Whine some more,” Hina teases, and Ryo flips him off. “Do you have any ice?”

“Ice? Why—” Ryo cuts himself off as he remembers what ice _does_ and his face lights up. “I think there are some trays in the freezer.”

Wordlessly Hina disappears, and Ryo hears some noises coming from his kitchen. When Hina returns, he has a closed container full of ice cubes. “If we keep it closed they’ll stay cold longer.”

Ryo stares at the container like it’s the shining oasis of his desert, snatching it out of Hina’s hands when he gets close enough. The plastic is already cold, making Ryo smile at the relief as he digs out a few cubes and runs them over his face and neck. His eyes fall shut at the sudden chill.

“You know you look like you’re in a porno now, right?” Hina says with a laugh.

Ryo snorts. “If this was a porno, you’d be the one putting them on me, right?”

“Maybe,” Hina says noncommittally, and the bed dips with his weight. Ryo doesn’t think anything of it until he feels ice cold water drip onto his chest. “If you asked nicely.”

Another drop hits his belly button and Ryo arches. He doesn’t want to open his eyes because if he does, Hina might stop. “I don’t have to ask,” he says instead, slowly moving the quickly melting cubes in his hand down his chest to where his nipples perk up in anticipation.

He gasps when the cubes are taken from him, but they don’t stray far from his skin. Hina moves them down between his pectorals and back around to the top, repeating the figure eight twice more before pressing one to each nipple.

“Ah,” Ryo says, his fingers grasping at the bedspread underneath him. “Shit.”

“Still hot?” Hina asks, his voice a bit smug, and Ryo thinks about shoving him off the bed.

“Yes,” Ryo replies facetiously, squirming at the way the cold water remains in the wake of the ice cubes.

“Probably because you have pants on,” Hina says, and Ryo would roll his eyes if they were open. Hina is the least subtle person on the planet sometimes.

“Only because you’re here,” Ryo mumbles.

“That’s ironic.” Hina leaves the smaller cubes on Ryo’s naval as he opens the fly of Ryo’s shorts. “Because I want them off.”

The heat is much more tolerable once he’s naked, at least until an ice cube trails up the inside of his thigh. He doesn’t bother to hold back his moan, his legs spreading on their own, and Ryo jumps when the frozen water makes brief contact with his balls.

“You’re so hot right now,” Hina says, and Ryo decides against making the obvious pun. “Open your eyes.”

Against his better judgment, Ryo obliges, nearly gasping at the look on Hina’s face. His cheeks are flushed from more than just the temperature, his eyes hooded and his lips parted. Ryo’s not sure if his bangs are sticking to his face with sweat or the remains of the ice cube in his other hand that’s currently stationary on his jaw.

He expects Hina to say something else, but he goes back to teasing Ryo with a trail of cold water on his hipbones and abdomen. It’s better when he can see it, the shiny residue lingering on his skin as Hina moves back up to his chest. It’s almost hypnotizing the way he does it, the trance breaking when Hina pulls away completely.

“What?” Ryo asks, and Hina just grins. He watches curiously as Hina places an ice cube in his mouth, then leans down to kiss him. Ryo gets more ice than lips, but it leaves his own lips tingling in a pleasant way.

Hina’s mouths his way down Ryo’s neck to his ear, making Ryo shudder. He still feels ridiculously overheated, but also turned on to the point where it doesn’t matter anymore. He can tell the ice cube is melting as Hina’s kisses become more active, jerking when Hina’s tongue flicks his nipple because it’s _cold_.

Then Hina loads his hands with as many ice cubes as will fit and places them strategically around Ryo’s body, some of them rolling off right away but still leaving a cold, wet patch on his skin. Ryo’s so distracted by them that he doesn’t notice Hina licking down the center of his chest, continuing past his abdomen to where his cock is hard and desperate.

“Fuck, Shingo,” Ryo gasps, and Hina smirks as he takes the head into his cold, cold mouth and Ryo’s hips automatically snap upwards. “Feels good.”

Hina says nothing, just starts moving his head back and forth in a no-nonsense fashion. Ryo’s eyes fall shut again, his fingers dropping to Hina’s damp hair to tousle it, which means it comes as a complete shock when an ice cube appears between his legs, behind his balls.

“Ah!” he exclaims, but he’s arching even more, fingers tightening as Hina swallows down more of him. “So cold…”

The water dribbles all the way down between his legs, making him twitch even more. Hina figures this out and follows it with the cube, and Ryo’s coming the minute it makes contact with his rim. Hina drinks it down and leans up, looking rather satisfied with himself while Ryo pants for air and continues to tremble from the ice.

“Do you have any lube in here?” Hina asks, and Ryo just points to his nightstand. Hina manages to hold the cube steady while reaching for the tube, which he twists open with his teeth. “Are you cooled down enough?”

“Yeah,” Ryo answers breathlessly, lifting his legs as Hina settles between them. “How can you stand being so close to me in this heat? You barely used any ice on yourself.”

Hina grins as he yanks his tank top over his head and shoves down his jeans. “I can fuck anywhere.”

With that, he leans down to press a searing kiss to Ryo’s lips, a slick finger inching its way up his thigh. Hina’s lips and tongue are still cold and it’s nice, his body starting to rock back and forth as Hina stretches him open. He presses in a second finger, then a third, simulating sex and Ryo whimpers into his mouth shamelessly. He hears some rustling around to the side and then a handful of ice cubes are dumped onto his chest, most of them already melting and falling to the side.

Hina swallows Ryo’s startled moan, giving him a few more prods before his fingers disappear. He licks his lips as he positions himself for entry, using both hands to spread the remaining cold water up to Ryo’s neck and shoulders. The next time Ryo arches, Hina pushes in, pulling a low noise from deep in Ryo’s throat at the combination of sensations he’s feeling all at once.

It’s slower than Ryo expected, Hina leaning back on his heels and pulling Ryo towards him with each thrust forward. Ryo feels completely exposed and open and he loves it, the melting ice giving him a chill that lingers. Hina’s deep groans take him even higher and he’s pushing back on his own, leaving Hina to dig his fingers into Ryo’s hips from the pressure.

Gradually his speed increases, sweat dripping down his face as he pounds into Ryo harder. Ryo bounces but doesn’t move due to Hina’s iron grip, his hands fisting the bedspread as Hina’s rhythm becomes erratic. He’s about to come and Ryo can feel it throb inside him, his body shuddering at the way Hina’s hitting him deeper as he goes over the edge.

Hina starts to fall on top of him and Ryo shoves him off, not wanting any more body heat than he already has, and Hina chuckles as he finds his breath. “Hot again?”

“Fucking sweltering,” Ryo says, looking to the side where the container sits with only water in it. “All the ice cubes melted, too.”

Rolling his eyes, Hina reaches for the container and pours a tiny bit of the water on Ryo’s chest. “Still cold,” he says triumphantly.

Ryo sighs as he cools down again, stretching out on his wet bedspread.

“Besides,” Hina adds with a smirk. “I filled the trays and made more.”

“Sometimes you can be smart,” Ryo tells him, grinning as Hina dumps more of the ice water on his head.


End file.
